Generally there are two types of mast nowadays: tower-type mast and horizontal mast. Both types are assembled parts by parts. Since they are assembled and dismantled parts by parts, so they have long preparation period before installation and mobilization. It is dangerous when assembling tower-type mast because it has to be operated in the air. The assembling of horizontal mast requires enough space, therefore, occupies a large area.